


What's Under The Mistletoe

by Katatat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael walks into his room to see a mistletoe above Gavin's dick" a prompt given to me off tumblr for 25 Days of Christmas Fics<br/>(meowerofpimps.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Under The Mistletoe

9:41 pm. Gavin had ditched work early and Michael had worked later than usual to make sure he got his videos all nice and edited. And boy, he was damn sure they were nice and edited.  
Michael sighed quietly as he got up from his chair. Everyone had gone home already and now he had to walk home, alone, in the damn cold. Great. He grumbled to himself as he shut off his computer before tugging his jacket on. He was huffing by the time he got to the main door, making sure everything was locked up before finally leaving.  
The cold did not show mercy to the very annoyed and frustrated red head and only seemed to get colder as he walked, and he was damn convinced the universe was against him because it started snowing not even two minutes after he walked out of that building. Christmas Eve and Michael was stuck walking home in the snow alone because Gavin decided to just fucking leave early.  
Yes, this was all some how Gavin’s fault and no one could tell him other wise. He was going to blame Gavin for this, and Gavin would just have to accept it.  
Trudging up the stair to his apartment now, Michael yanked out his key and shoved it in the door and unlocked it before thrusting the door open. No sight of Gavin. This only pissed Michael off more.  
“Gavin!” He shut the door behind him, looking around the dark living room. There was a faint light coming from the bedroom.  
Moving forward, he pushed the door open and—  
Shit.  
Michael blinked a few times, staring at the naked man before him.  
“Hey, Michael.” Gavin grinned, accent heavy around the others name as always. He sat back against their pillows, absolutely nothing around to hide any part of his skin except a thin string around his neck to hold the mistletoe he had tied to it up.  
“..What the hell are you doing?” Michael breathed out. He knew he was supposed to be mad, but he couldn’t remember why as his eyes took in the sight before him. Before he could stop himself, he was moving closer to the bed, pulling his jacket off to drop to the floor.  
“Waiting for you, love,” Gavin smirked as he watched Michael eye him up. He stared up at him as he moved closer, letting his tongue brush over his lips in a way he knew would drive Michael crazy.  
Michael crawled up closer to the Brit. His hand moved up his bare leg to his thigh, eyes locked on the others eyes. “How long have you been waiting?” He broke eye contact to look at the green bundle around his neck, reaching up to poke at it a little.  
Gavin watched him. “Too long.” He groaned as Michael’s fingers trailed farther up his leg.  
“I could make you suffer for making me walk home alone,” he looked up at him again. “But I don’t think I want to.” He leaned forward to catch Gavin’s lips with his own.  
Gavin let out a happy hum, grinning once the kiss slowly came to an end before it quickly turned into a smirk.  
“Oh, Michael, the mistletoe isn’t above me, silly.” Michael raised a brow in confusion before looking at the mistletoe again. Then lower.  
“Oh,” was all the came from his lips. He looked him over for a moment before he dropped his head down and pressing his lips to the others already half-hard on, pulling another groan from the male.  
Maybe he wouldn’t blame Gavin for such a terrible Christmas Eve night after all.


End file.
